A Magical Digital Halloween: The Sequel
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: 10 years after 5 year old Heather met her partner Impmon, she is in high school and bullied for being a Digimon fan instead of a Pokemon fan. After the bullying gets too much, Heather decides to run away from her tormentors and Impmon goes with her. As she journeys, she meets her best friend Destiny, and together, with Destiny's digimon, travel to the Digital World.


**FireWing: I kinda forgot I finished chapter 1 of this…**

**Wizardmon: Luckily you remembered it**

**Gatomon: *watching the Kitten Bowl***

**FireWing: Welp, here is the sequel to A Magical Digital Halloween!**

**Wizardmon: Miss Hashira doesn't own Digimon, only her OC.**

**Gatomon: Please enjoy!**

Heather sighed as she leaned against a building and took out her Digivice. It was similar to the Season 1, but green in color and a little bit more like a phone.

"Hey Impmon." Heather spoke into the little device, the 15 year old's reddish brown hair covering her face.

"What's up? Is some kid picking on you again?" The voice of someone else, Impmon, came through the device.

"Nah, just more kids yelling at me for liking Digimon more than Pokemon." Heather spoke with a sigh.

"Well you know better, cuz I am real and not some cheap imitation of that show. Whenever you really need me, just call me." Impmon said before going out.

Heather sighed and grabbed her backpack, and stuffed her digivice into her pocket before going back towards the school buildings, thinking, 'Ah, at least Halloween is coming up, 10 years ago I met Impmon and the others, I'll never forget that day.'

As Heather approached the buildings, she saw other kids approach her and she knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Digi-freak! Why can't you let go of your technology for once and actually get with the times and facts? Pokemon is better than your dumb rip off Digimon. If you don't quit with your dumb show, you'll have to face the punishment." A kid wearing a shirt with a Charizard on it said hatefully at her.

Heather's eyes went blank with no emotion as she said, "I like what I like, you like what you like, get over it and leave me the hell alone. Besides, the Digimon games were based off of Tomodachi, not Pokemon, the only thing in Digimon that is close to Pokemon, is seasons 6 and 7 where they gather a ton of Digimon, but its for an army to save the Digital World, not to, 'be the very best' unless you count Taichi/Mikey's rival."

"Not until you admit that Pokemon is better, and we don't care, it still a rip off!" The kid went to lunge at her, but Heather sidestepped and went back on her way to the classroom mumbling, "Baka." and leaving the kid on the ground obviously pissed.

But just as Heather was about to open the door, the bigger, meaner kids grabbed her harshly and said, "We don't like what you did to our buddy."

Before Heather could even react, she was punched in the gut, and suddenly was hanging upside down by the ankles which wasn't showing off anything because she prefered pants instead skirts. Things started dropping out of her pockets, all the while Heather kept thinking about this being the worst yet as she kept struggling, but stopped struggling and froze in shock the moment her digivice fell out of her pocket and clattered onto the ground, causing everything fall silent.

Heather watched as the bullies stared down at her digivice before she got punched in the gut and left on the ground, as a bully rose his foot over her digivice.

"Hey Digi-freak, looks like you have one of those cheap digimon versions of the pokedex, might as well crush it in front of your eyes so that you learn to give up on Digimon." The guy chuckled and went to step on it, but not before Heather screeched, "IMPMON COME HELP!"

And then, a purple blur ran bye, grabbing the digivice right as the bully stomped on the ground causing everyone to look in shock. Standing there, holding the digivice, was a purple imp, with green eyes, a red bandanna and gloves, and a yellow smiley face on it's stomach.

"W-What are you?" the bullies asked and Impmon could see Heather on the ground looking up at him with a smile, but blood dripping from her mouth.

"The name's Impmon, and you've been hurting my partner. You see this here Digivice is real, and if you don't leave my partner Heather alone, she is going to have me digivolve to mega, and that would not be a pleasant site for you." Impmon said with a smirk.

Heather chuckled a little despite the situation and said, "I wouldn't say mega, but Champion would be better Impy."

"We could take you!" The bullies said and surrounded Impmon.

"IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO-" Impmon glowed and became a cloaked wizard, aka, "Wizardmon!"

**FireWing: I am evil ending it there, but I didn't have anymore ideas for the chapter, and haven't typed chapter 2 yet…**

**Wizardmon: *protecting Hashira from bullies***

**Gatomon: Please review!**


End file.
